russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Thoughts on Korean Drama Remakes Airing on TV Stations
January 15, 2016 ‘Glory Jane’ is one of several IBC and Secarats-produced programs premiere this Monday to debut the new year. The said series is a rare example of a remake that aired on a different station from the original. (Photo credit: PEP.ph, IBC, Secarats Talent Management Services) Not all remakes of drama series ended up airing on the same station as the original. Such was the case for three telenovelas starring Thalia: MariMar, Maria la del Barrio and Rosalinda. The first two originally aired on RPN-9 in the mid-90s, briefly giving the struggling station a ratings boost. GMA then re-aired MariMar in the late 2000s, while creating two local remakes of it: one starring Marian Rivera in 2007, and another one starring Megan Young in 2015. ABS-CBN never re-aired the original Maria la del Barrio, but was able to produce a remake in 2011 starring Erich Gonzales. The Kapamilya network also aired Maria Mercedes and Rosalinda later in the 90s. But while they managed to create a local version of the former with Jessy Mendiola two years ago, the latter wound up in the hands of the Kapuso network, not only re-airing the original, but also producing a remake starring Carla Abellana in 2009. This phenomenon is not restricted to telenovelas alone. It also happens to local dramas as well. For instance, GMA aired the original Anna Liza starring Julie Vega in the early 80s. Then over two decades later, ABS-CBN remade the series (retitled Annaliza) with Andrea Brillantes, running for nearly a year. Another example was Dyesebel, which was remade into a GMA teleserye in 2009, only to be rehashed again by ABS-CBN last year. The former starred Marian Rivera while the latter starred Anne Curtis. As for IBC-13, airing the telenovela Carita de Angel (under Viva-TV block) in 2001. Then over 13 years later, it managed to create the first local version with Mutya Orquia, aired from September 30, 2013 to February 28, 2014. Also, airing TreseBella's Taiwanovela Hayate the Combat Butler, which is remade the local version from October 27, 2014 to March 27, 2015, starring Born to be a Superstar season 3 grand champion Shanne Velasco. This will be followed by the local version of Fall In Love With Me (which was TreseBella's Taiwanovela aired in 2014), topbilled by Sue Ramirez and Aljur Abrenica. For instance, ABS-CBN aired the original Anna Luna starring Margarita Fuentes in the early 90s. Then over two decades later, IBC remade the series Anna Luna starring the Kapinoy child actress Abby Bautista, running for nearly a year from 2014 to 2015. GMA has The Baker King in 2011 and ABS-CBN has My Faiy Lady. The latter wound up in the hands of the Kapatid network TV5 by producing a remake starring Mark Neumann from May 18 to Setember 11, 2015 and follows the remake starrng Jasmine Curtis-Smith from September 14 to Decembr 11, 2015. Now, IBC-13 is doing recently unprecedented, as a remake of the popular ABS-CBN Koreanovela Glory Jane is expected to premiere on the network starting this Monday. That said, Asianovelas are not safe in the said phenomenon. The original version of Glory Jane aired on ABS-CBN in 2013 as part of the Kapamilya Gold block and then, IBC re-aired Glory Jane from September 30, 2013 to March 7, 2014, and starred Park Min-young, Chun Jung-myung and Lee Jang-woo. The series earned decently good viewership for ABS-CBN that year in 2013. After re-airing the original Korean drama, IBC-13 acquired the rights for the remake last 2015. After learning a more family fantasy fare in Fantasiko, the Kapinoy network has been tartegting their style for the 5:45 p.m. slot. IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services will premiere the remake of Glory Jane, a curriculum-based teleserye is the adaptation of 2011 Koreanovela, topbilled by 'The Mall Princess' and Secarats pioneer artist and premier talent Cheryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz and Francis Magundayao. The original teaser first shown, the network intended to air at 7:45 p.m. slot on Kapinoy Primetime, with the premiere date set in January of this year. But with the superserye Kumander Bawang still on the air in the first slot, the Kapinoy network decided to move the school-themed drama in a pre-primetime slot before Express Balita instead. As a result, the local adaptation of Koreanovela focusing on the aspiring high school teenager, at this point in the most young children for the school day in order to target our younger viewers at the 5:45 p.m. slot. It is rare for a drama series to have a remake air on a different station. Whether it is due to lack of revenue, loss of desire or motivation, or declining ratings, keeping the rights to a particular drama is a something TV stations cannot avoid at times. That said, it is one station’s loss and another’s gain when these things fall into place. Regardless of the result, these stations should be proud to have tried their hand at remaking these classics. After all, Philippine television is always a cautionary tale for a station’s decisions. Glory Jane is the first-ever Korean drama to have its Filipino remake for IBC-13, creating the remakes from Koreanovelas aside from producing not just Filipino-made dramas but also in fantasy series as well. Presumably for the Philippine adaptaion of Koreanovela that establishing for Secarats gained popularity as a major player in the entertainment industry and this will be the line producer and production unit. Glory Jane premiere this Monday (January 18) before Express Balita on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime. While the bandwagon that is ABS-CBN and GMA’s teleseryes and fantaseryes, in the meantime, IBC-13 is doing well such as a Koreanovela remake that originated from a different station aside from drama and fantasy. 'Localization' The success of Koreanovelas has also prompted ABS-CBN, GMA Network and IBC to do remakes. :ABS-CBN :My Girl (2008) :Only You (2009) :Lovers in Paris (2009) :Green Rose (2011) :Pure Love (2014) :Two Wives (2014-2015) :GMA :Ako si Kim Samsoon (2008) :All About Eve (2009) :Stairway to Heaven (2009) :Full House (2009-2010) :Endless Love (2010) :Coffee Prince (2012) :Temptation of Wife (2012-2013) :My Love from the Star (2017) :TV5 :Baker King (2015) :My Fair Lady (2015) :IBC :Glory Jane (2016) :My Princess (2016) :City Hunter (2017) :Baby Faced Beauty (2017-2018) 'Behind the voice of IBC 13' *Peter Musngi (the continuity voice over of IBC 13, 1975-1986) - during the short lived BPT station image (1985-1986). He is currently the voice over of ABS-CBN (September 1986-present) *Ricky Dizon (the continuity voice over of IBC 13, 1986-1987 as Basta Pinoy sa Trese) (also the voice over of SBN 21 from 1992-2001) *Long Tall Howard Medina (the continuity voice over of IBC 13, 1987-1980, when IBC rebranded as Life Begins at 13 in 1987) *Peewee (the continuity voice over TV and radio announcer of IBC 13, 1989-1994; also DJ of 89 DMZ, 1989-2001, 2011-2016) *Joey Lim (Chinaman) (the continuity voice over TV and radio announcer of IBC 13, 1994-2001; also DJ of 89 DMZ, 1989-2001; the radio announcer of DZTV Radyo Budyong 1396, 2011-present; the TV announcer of IBC News Network, 2012-present, and DZTV TeleTrese, 2013-present; the narrator for Hey it's Fans Day!) *Amelyn Veloso (the female continuity voice over/announcer of IBC 13, 1997-1998) *Terence Khan (The Sting) (born in August 21) (the continuity voice over TV and radio announcer of IBC 13 and 89 DMZ, June 2001-present, also DJ of 89 DMZ (December 1994-February 28, 2001, September 3, 2011-present) - Radio and TV Announcer, Voice over talent, radio jock, techie, family man, Husband, Dad and Grand Pop! *Janice Racelis (January 2014-present, also from Shop TV) Terence Khan is the current voice over of IBC-13 Manila (since March 2001), Express Balita, Tutok 13 and Express Balita Weekend in Metro Manila, Express Balita Cordillera (Baguio) in Luzon Region, Express Balita Bisaya (Cebu) in Visayas Region and Express Balita Davaoeno (Davao) in Mindanao Region, 89 DMZ, IBC Films movie trailer and IBC Regional. Joey Lim (Joey Chinaman Lim) is the current voice over of DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, IBC News Network (INN) and DZTV TeleTrese. Janice Racelis is the current female voice over of Shop TV, IBC-13 Manila and Secarats TV. Melvin Cuevas is an executive vice president at IBC 13. Jessie Bagobe is the computer technician of IBC-13 (since July 2004). Jaime Alanis is the board of director of IBC 13 (TV and radio) (since July 2013) Maricris Gran is an account executive of IBC-13. Joy de Torres is the news director of IBC 13. Thea dela Cruz is the secretary of IBC 13. Dr. Corazon Reboroso is the head/manager of IBC-13 Human Resources Department. Ronie Suarez is the engineering manager of IBC 13. Jojo Cristobal is the professional electronics engineer at IBC 13. Arceli Salvador is the marketing of IBC 13 (since May 2013). Bernie Garcia is the audio-visual supervisor of IBC 13. Jose Ramos Jr. is the current program operations manager of IBC 13 (since July 2013). Koy Reboroso is the administrative services and human resources manager of IBC 13. (IBC Administrative Services and Human Resources Department) Jun Solis is the computer graphic artist of IBC 13. Victoria Batacan is the corporation communications director of IBC 13. Alberto Liboon is the video journalist and driver of IBC 13 (since May 2000) - Using Broadcast Camera. Emergency News Gathering Anywhere. Lilliam Mateo Quiat is the make-up artist of IBC 13 (since 2011). Diosdado Marasigan is the board of director of IBC 13 and also the current creative manager, which shows the most number of local productions where he shepherded his favorite hit shows as creative manager including Iskul Bukol, Love Notes, DMZ TV Danze Party, and T.O.D.A.S.